Fangpyre
The Fangpyre are a tribe of Serpentine seen in LEGO's Ninjago theme. They are known for providing vehicular transportation for the Serpentine, as well as having the most Mini-Snakes to date. They appear to resemble pit vipers. Distinguishing Features *The head molds of their Scouts and Soldiers are the same as those of the Constrictai. *Their body markings are red and white. *Some of the Warriors and Generals have two heads. *They have especially long, thin fangs (more noticeable in the cartoon). Power The Fangpyre have the power to turn people and vehicles into snakes. When the Fangpyre bite people, they slowly transform into snakes. Simple organisms (such as flies) and vehicles inherit snake-like abilites and appearances immediately. A Fangpyre injected with Fangpyre venom (usually by accidentally biting itself or by being bitten by a fellow Fangpyre) will sprout a second head. It is unknown what would happen if a two-headed Fangpyre was bitten again, or if a Fangpyre bit a Serpentine of a different tribe. The anti-venom in the staff reverses the effects of the bite. Another way to cure a victim is to raise their heart rate, as demonstrated in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" when Nya kissed Jay. Also, according to Sensei Wu, the Fangpyre are fast. Weaknesses Staying away from the Fangpyre is one means of avoiding their bite, but this can be problematic if they attack in groups or alongside other Serpentine. If forced into melee combat, metal armor can prevent the Fangpyre from injecting their venom (as used by Jay in "All of Nothing"). Tomb The Fangpyre's graveyard tomb is the biggest Serpentine tomb of all - ironic, as the Fangpyre are implied to be the smallest Serpentine tribe prior to their imprisonment. It was used by the Serpentine to hide from the Great Devourer, and is a playable arena in the LEGO Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes app. Trivia *Due to the characteristics of their heads when bitten by each other, Fangpyres are the second-largest Serpentine (second to the Anacondrai). *It is unknown what a "normal" Fangpyre Warrior or General looks like; both Fangdam and Fangtom's double heads were a result of being injected with Fangpyre venom. *They are the only tribe that's name does not end in an "I" sound. *Fangpyre is a combination of "Fang" and "Vampire." *All Fangpyres speak with Transylvanian Accents, a reference to Count Dracula. Mini Snakes Unlike other tribes, Fangpyres have multiple colors of Mini-Snakes. Golden Viper Vipers are treacherous creatures, and Mr. Golden here is no exception. Hangs out with the Fangpyre tribe and is always ready to be thrown into the line of fire. Sly Viper These Venomous Vipers are Fang-Suei's Mini-Snake minions. Don't be fooled by their size - their poison is still strong enough to turn victims into snakes. Red Viper A Mini-Snake that has weaker venom than a regular Fangpyre Snake, but it is still powerful enough to turn people into snakes. GoldenViper.png|Golden Viper SlyViper.png|Sly Viper 180px-Red_viper.png|Red Viper Notable Members Pic7831481C09DA4EAD9269A9AA166C8CD2.png|Fangtom, the Fangpyre General|link=Fangtom Fangdam.png|Fangdam, the Fangpyre warrior|link=Fangdam Fang-Suei.png|Fang-Suei, the Fangpyre soldier|link=Fang-Suei Snappa.png|Snappa, the Fangpyre scout|link=Snappa Gallery Fangpyre23.png|The Fangpyre staff 185px-98138pb02.jpg 35px-Fangpyre_Emblem_svg.png 180px-Fangpyre_bone_fitst_veiw.png|Fangpyre skeleton Fangdamnco.png pl:Wężowampiry Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Fangpyre Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Ninjago Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rise of the Serpentine